ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Time-Skipped to the Unknown (Prologue)
As the episode opens, Ratchet and Clank are testing a seperate time-machine, when Kiva stopped by to see them. Clank: Quantum fuse cells? Ratchet: Check. Clank: Systems up and running? Ratchet: Check! Clack: Iron thrusters? Ratchet: Got it. I got to tell you, Clank, it's amazing that we are making this new machine. Clank: Hopefully, it won't time-skipped to the dinosaur era this time. Ratchet: Oh, right.. Kiva: Hi, Ratchet. Hi, Clank. What's going on? Ratchet: Oh, Kiva. Clank and I are making the same time machine model Future Trunks is using. Kiva: Gosh, that's so cool! Ratchet: But the problem is, this time machine untested. Clank: And the quantum fuel cells can be unstable once attached. Kiva: Oh, I can tell. Ratchet: That bucket of bolts won't be of much help, because of a solar storm heading our way.. For now, Clank and I will make a few adjustments to it and it'll be a while if we're going to Naboo. Kiva: Well, how long will it take to let the cells cool down? Clank: Only one hour. Due to the storm, however, it will take longer. Kiva: Gosh... How bad is the storm? Ratchet: Angela told me that the storm is only temporary if we below around it instead of around or above it. Kiva: That makes sense... Clank: The best thing we do is make a few improvements. Ratchet: Right. Clank and I should get back to work. Kiva: Alright. - When the starship cruise through the solar storm, late at night, Kiva woke up and decided to do the unthinkable... Kiva: I wonder if those fuse cells are done cooling off? - Kiva sneaked into the hangar bay, when Ratchet surprised her. Ratchet: It's not wise to test it unnoticed. Kiva: Oh, Ratchet! You surprise me. Ratchet: Sorry, but we both know that we didn't pass the storm yet. At that rate, it'll probably be too dangerous. Kiva: I understand. Besides, the other Trunks has something to fight for. Ratchet: That's because his side of the world...is disastrous. Kiva: You mean, like an era where only a few heroes are left? Ratchet: Yes. Gohan did what he did to save Trunks, just like Terra what he did to save you.. Kiva: Gosh... Clank: Traveling to that era is not safe or any type of future. Kiva: I know. Ratchet: It's best we leave it here until the storm clears. Kiva: Alright, sounds like a good point. - Another day goes by and almost through the solar storm, Kiva is starting to get impatient. Kiva: It's official! I'm starting to become very impatient!! Ratchet: Kiva, look. We're almost through the solar storm. It will be a few more hours before we can test the machine properly. Kiva: Well, alright. Reia: What's with all the yelling? Kiva: That was me. Ratchet: She wanted to test the new time machine. Reia: Oh, I see. Angela told me that it's safe to test it now. We made it through. Sasha: Are you sure? Ratchet: It makes perfect sense. Kiva: Thank you. - Kiva then climbed to the time machine. Ratchet: Are you sure you need any help with that? Kiva: Well, I don't know... Clank: Perhaps, I can be of assistance. Kiva: alright clank Category: Scenes